Return To Monsters Inc
by Darkxfairiekidd
Summary: It's been 15 years since Boo has seen Kitty and Mikey and she misses them. Meanwhile, Randall has been searching for the little girl that got him banished so he can get revenge. (To read full scenes from chapters 6 and on, visit my mibba page: /Member/196879/Stories/ } Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Mary's POV

"Bye guys! " I called, getting into my car.

My college classes were done for the day. I had the weekend off so I decided I was going to do what I did every weekend: Try and find a way to get into the Monster world. I wanted to see Kitty and Mikey again. I hadn't seen them since I was 3. I was sure it was real. No one believed me. My parents thought it was all in my crazy little kid imagination.

I sighed and got out, locking my door. Calling a quick hi to my mom in the kitchen, I grabbed some snacks and locked myself in my room. I opened a bag of chips and plopped down at my desk. I needed to find a way to get that closet door to work again. I pulled up my recent tabs and started searching again. Every lead I'd found though just ended up dead. I leaned back in my chair and sighed. I looked at the clock. I'd been working on this for 2 hours. It was almost midnight. I yawned and decided to go to bed and start again tomorrow. I stripped off my jeans and shirt and pulled on some short shorts and a baggy shirt. Climbing into bed, I turned off my lamp and closed my eyes.

_Creaaakkkk….._

My eyes snapped open. I looked around my room, scanning and checking to make sure nothing was out of place before lying down again.

_Whooooshhh…_

Suddenly my window flung open, letting in a gust of wind. By this time I was out of bed and snapped on the light. Something grabbed my throat and flung me against the wall, pinning me.

"Finally!" I heard a low growl in my ear. "I've found you, you little bitch!"

I gasped for air, clawing at the invisible hand around my throat. I could feel my face heat up as I struggled to get air. My lungs were screaming.

There was a low chuckle.

"My, my… We've grown up quite nicely over the past 15 years, haven't we?" the voice came again.

I felt a hand running up my thigh and underneath my shirt, where in snaked its way up to just below my bra. I struggled but finally was able to kick the thing hard. It let go and I gasped for breath as a figure appeared, sprawled out on my floor. I quickly grabbed the metal bat from my softball days and held it ready, watching purple and blue scales appear, forming a tail, a long snake body and four pairs of arms. My eyes widened as the head formed, squinting eyes glaring evilly at me.

"Oh… holy shit…" I muttered to myself

"You're going to pay for that-"The monster I knew too well was cut off when my bat hit him across the face, knocking him out.

Randall's POV

I groaned, slowly opening my eyes. I could feel my limbs were tied, I was lying down. As my eyes focused I saw the little bitch standing over me, bat at the ready. She had matured nicely. She was skinny, curvy and her skimpy pj's didn't help keep my eyes off her. Her tight shorts and baggy shirt were provocative, not that she seemed to have intended it. One sleeve was hanging off her shoulder and gave me a nice view inside. A frilly neon purple bra peaked out at me. I smirked.

"I must say I'm enjoying the view. " I said cockily.

_Whack!_

I groaned as the bat hit me across the face.

"Would you stop doing that?!" I growled.

"Shut up! You're the one who tried to choke me to death!" she replied, angrily.

"Well, anger from being banished because of you has been welled up inside for 15 years. What do you expect? It wasn't exactly going to be a happy reunion when I finally found you." I said, struggling to sit up.

She raised her bat ready to swing.

"Don't. Even. Move." She growled.

I shivered. Ohhhh I liked it when she got mad. I leaned close to her.

"Don't worry." I whispered in her ear. "Your slutty pjs have me frozen to the spot."

_Smack!_

That one was almost worth it. I smirked at her, watching her face redden, her expression flustered.

"Shut. Up!" she said.

"Alright, I will, if you let me go." I replied.

"Oh, no. No way." She spat. "You'll try to kill me again! Or rape me! Nasty ass lizard"

"Alright, kid. Listen. I'm just trying to get back home." I growled.

"So why come after me?"

"I figured I find you, I find my way back home."

"Yeah, well, not sorry to tell you but I'm a dead end." She said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

She lowered her bat and slumped into a plush light blue chair near the bed.

"I…." she sighed. "I've been trying to go back ever since they returned me here. I haven't found one good lead since."

I stared at her. She wasn't bluffing. She looked clearly distraught. I scooted closer to her, thinking.

"Alright, kid. I'll make you a deal." I said, catching her attention.

She looked up at me, skeptical.

"Okay…"

"You help me find my way back and I won't try to kill you. I'll forget my anger towards you. Once I get back, you won't be bothered by me ever again."

She sat there for a long time, looking me over.

"How can I trust you?" she said.

I shrugged.

"You'll just have to. It all depends on how bad you want to see Sullivan again."

I could see the want in her eyes. I let her take as long as she needed to sort it out. After a good 15 minutes she sighed, standing.

"Fine." She said, untying the ropes. "I trust you."

She held out her hand to shake and I smirked. I grabbed her by the arm and pinned her on the bed, arms above her head. It was a nice scene. Her shirt was up to her bra, exposing her stomach, her shorts higher up on her thighs, the flustered, angry look on her face. Yes, very nice. I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Good….Now let's get going." I say, releasing her.

She stands up from the bed slowly, glaring at me.

"You're not starting yourself off very well with the trust." She mumbled.

I just give her a smirk and lean against the door frame.

"Alright, so where do we start?" she asked, fixing her shirt and shorts.

"Well, the biggest way is to listen for screams. " I reply. "So what we will do is walk around the neighborhood and listen. Are there any younger kids around here?

"Yeah, there are two up the road, one in the house over and uh… A woman with triplets on the next street over. "She says.

"Good. Get dressed and pack some clothes." I say, sitting at her computer and start typing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2Mary's POV

After changing into jean shorts, a dark hoodie and some converse, I grab a back pack, filling it with several pairs of clothes, jammies, toiletries and undergarments. I zip the bag and look over Randall's shoulder to see what he's looking up. He was on some site I'd never seen before.

"What's that?" I ask.

He closes the browser and stands.

"Nothing. Let's get going." He replies, going over to my window and opening it. I follow him out, taking one last look at my room before shutting the window behind me. We start with my closest neighbor and sneak up to the kid's window, listening. It was silent. We sat there for a good hour before he decided to go to the next one. Same result, as well as the next and the next and the next. Over an hour and a half later, we still hadn't found a lead and I was tired.

"Are you even sure we'll find anyone?" I grumbled.

"Shh shh shh shh…." He says.

Ugh his hush is like a damn snake hiss.

He listens intently and narrows his eyes.

"What is it?" I whisper.

He shakes his head.

"Nothing" he replies.

We start to walk away when we hear laughter. We look at each other and go back to the window and slowly peak in. We see a kid about 11 sitting up in bed laughing. Confused, we walk away and I sigh.

This was going to be a long journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~two weeks later~

"Thanks." I smile as I take the card key from the receptionist.

Walking to an alley close by, I look both ways and look around, making sure there's no one else around.

"C'mon Randall." I sigh, turning around, coming face to face with his scaly purple face.

I walk past him and head to the motel room. I hear his voice faintly behind me and I know he's invisible.

"I can't scare you anymore." He says, faking disappointment.

I scoff.

"I haven't been scared of you since I was 3" I reply, opening the motel room.

He shoves me inside, closing the door and pinning me to the bed.

I gasp as I feel his weight on me. My shirt is roughly pulled off. I couldn't move. I struggled against him. His hands wrapped around my neck, faintly. His breath on my cheek. A low, menacing growl escapes his throat.

"Stop!" I growled, trying to force the panic out of my voice.

He chuckled, becoming visible again, smirking. He gets off and I cover myself, my face heating up.

"You're still scared of me kid." He says, handing me my shirt. "Even more so than before because your fear is rational now. It's real, not just your childish imagination."

He walks into the bathroom and I hear the shower start. I flop back on the bed and sigh. I couldn't take much more of this. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off.

"Hey. Kid, wake up." I hear him say. "we got to go, get your ass out of bed."

I groan and roll over.

"Leave me alone you scaly freak." I mutter and immediately regret it.

In two seconds I'm across the room, a foot off the ground with his hand wrapped around my neck. I claw at it and he slams me hard into the wall. I gasp and cough and stop struggling.

"Don't forget kid. I'm still in charge. I can always find my way back alone. I don't need you." He growls low.

I gasp and kick; his lower arms grab my legs with a bone crushing grip.

I whimper.

"You listen to ME. Got it?" he says.

I nod weakly. He lets me go and I slide to the floor.

"Good." He says, caressing my cheek with a smirk on his face. "Now pack your stuff, we're going. "

I do as I'm told, return the key at the desk and start walking.

"Let's start here." He says.

He taps my left side, since I can't see him to show me which way to go. I turn left and pull up my hood, slipping into the shadows and pull out a folder from my back pack.

"It says there's a kid living here. Luke Gibson. Age 6" I say quietly.

"Good. Let's find his window." I hear him in my ear.

His breath tickles my neck and I shiver slightly, trying to ignore it. We crouch by the window, listening. I check my watch. Over the past weeks I've noticed that he had a pattern. We head out about 1 or 2 in the morning every day. It was 12:58. We sat there for about 10 minutes. Nothing

"C'mon. Let's-"

He was cut off by laughing. We looked at each other. This was the fourth time we'd come across this.

"Do you think…?" I trailed off.

"Yeah…" he replied.

We waited for the monster to leave and the kid to fall asleep. I looked at him, asking if it was time.

Randall nodded, sliding the window open slowly. I followed suit. We looked and the kid was back asleep like we thought. We quickly went to the closet and opened the door. We both slumped when we found clothes and toys. We waited too long.

We left quietly and walked in silence to the next house. This time we crouched, at the ready. The minute we heard the laughing stop we slid the window open. Waiting for the door to shut we scrambled in. Randall ran to the closet while I shushed the kid who squeaked when we came through her window. I sat on her bed next to her, soothing her, stroking her hair.

She was cute. Around 7 or 8 with long dark hair

I smiled.  
"Hi, what's your name?"

"Andrea." She replied quietly.

"Well, Andrea, I'm Mary and my friend and I just need to use your closet." I replied, brushing her hair from her face.

"C'mon, kid." Randall said, opening the door slightly so the connection wouldn't be lost.

I looked back at him.

"Are you going to see Mikey?" she asked suddenly, smiling.

I blinked, looking back at Andrea, then smiled and nodded.

"Yep, now you go to sleep." I say to her.

She nodded and closed her eyes. I got up and hurried over to the door.

We quickly made it through and closed it behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The room was empty, but it hadn't changed a bit.

"Must be lunch break." He muttered, walking quietly toward the lobby.

I followed close behind. We were just about to walk out when we heard voices. Randall grabbed me and pulled me into a room and closed the door. He hauled me down the hall and into a bathroom.

"Why'd you do that?' I asked.

"Shh." He said. "Listen, we can't be seen. I'm supposed to be banished and you're not supposed to know about us. "

I nodded and sighed, going to the mirror and fixing my hair.

"So what do we-" I stopped, hearing footsteps and voices.

Randall vanished and I felt his hands pushing me into a bathroom stall.

We stood on the toilet, me in front of him.

"…ductions. Using laughter instead of screams has really been a life saver." The gruff voice said.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Burns." A familiar voice replied, chuckling.

My heart thudded but I noticed Randall's grip on my arm tighten. I winced.

"You've done well, my boy. Thank you for letting me come and visit the business. It's in good hands." Mr. Burns replied.

"Thank you, sir for visiting." The voice I knew well said.

I heard footsteps walking away and looked through the crack of the door. There was the sound of water running as the sink was turned on. I saw the blue and purple fur I'd missed and I almost reached for the door lock. Randall tightened his grip, grabbing my other arm for good measure.

"Don't even..." he growled low into my ear.

Kitty turned around; as if he heard Randall. He pulled me back, closer to him, away from the crack in the door so we couldn't be seen. I heard another set of footsteps. Kitty turned his attention to that instead.

"We did it Sully! That went great!" I heard a voice say

"Thanks Mikey." Kitty chuckled.

"You are the man!" Mikey replied. "C'mon man, let's get home."

"Alright Mikey." Kitty said, taking one last look at the stall Randall and I were in before shaking his head and following Mikey out.

Randall had us wait until the lights turned out to let go. I shoved him off, making his foot slip into the toilet and stormed out of the stall.

"What the hell?" he growled.

"Why did you do that? Huh?" I yelled. "Why couldn't I see them?! That's why I came with you!"

"Because!" he hissed "You can't just waltz out! You're HUMAN, kid! We got to make you some kind of costume if you're going to wander around Monstropolis!"

I glared and turned away from him.

He grabbed my arm.

"C'mon. We are going to my place where we can make you a monster suit."

When we got to his apartment, we immediately go to work making a costume. I sculpt my face and make a mold, as well as arm and leg molds.

Since I had been studying prosthetics in college, I knew how to make pieces I could use. I had Randall go out and buy some for me and decided to pour the silicone that night. The next morning I went straight to the bathroom to check on the pieces I had molded last night. They turned out great and I applied them. When I was done, I had light pink skin dusted with freckles, red hair and I was dressed in a green strapless scale dress with purple flats.

"What do you think?" I asked, walking out of his bathroom.

Randall looked up at me and stared.

"You did all that?" he asked.

I nodded. He stood to look closer.

"You look….Like an actual monster." He said, in awe. "Well done."

I grinned.

"Thanks." I said.

I said bye to Randall and headed to Monster's Inc.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walked in, my heart pounding. I walked up to the front desk where a familiar purple skinned lady with dark purple snakes for hair and a green dress, smiling.

"How can I help you?" she asked, smiling.

"Hi, I'm here to apply for a job?" I say, nervously.

She nods and picks up the phone.

"Hey, Sully. I have a girl here who says she's looking for a job." She says into the phone. "uh huh, I'll send her."

She hangs up and turns to me.

"Okay, Mr. Sullivan's office is straight down that hallway. When you see the vending machines turn right. Last door on your left. "She says.

"Thank you!" I reply, heading off in the direction she pointed.

I turned right at the vending machines and went to the end of the hall. I stood outside his door, suddenly nervous. I bit my lip and sighed.

"Breath…" I said quietly and knocked.

"Come on in!" Kitty's voice called, muffled by the door.

I opened the door slowly and walked in.

"K- Mr. Sullivan?" I say nervously.

Kitty's POV

A young girl walked in.

"Mr. Sullivan?" Her voice said nervously.

I looked up at her. She had smooth pink skin and bright neon green eyes. They went well with her red hair and her short green dress brought out the color of them even more.

"U-uh yes. Please, sit." I replied, motioning to a chair in front of my desk.

She sat down, smoothing out her dress.

"I'd like to apply for a job." She said, smiling softly.

"Well, we have a few openings." I say, typing on my computer.

"There's a janitor job, a spot in the mail room or you can be an assistant for Naomi in the file room." I say, looking at her.

"Uh… well…" she stuttered slightly.

"There's also an opening for an assistant on the floor. My friend Mikey doesn't have one."

She perked up slightly.

"That sounds good. What do I need to do?" she asks.

"Well, you deal with paper work, bring him laugh tanks and get him new doors." I reply.

Mary's POV

"Sounds easy enough." I say, excitedly.

I could work with Mikey. It was so exciting.

"Alright, you're hired. " Kitty replies, typing away. "How soon can you start?"

"As soon as I'm needed." I say smiling.

He returns it.

"Good. They should be going out onto the floor in about ten minutes." He says. "That gives us time to get you two acquainted and have him teach you a couple things."

"Sounds good!" I said.

We both stand, shake hands and I follow him out the door and onto the floor.

"Mikey!" Kitty calls. "I got an assistant for you!"

"Great! Where is he?" Mikey replies, sorting through a file

"SHE is right here." Kitty says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"She? Sully, Celia will kill me-"he says, turning and looking at me.

His eyes look over me slowly.

"C'mon, Mikey. She needs a job." He says.

Mikey sighs

"Alright, Sully. But if Celia is on my ass later, it's on you."

"Great!" Kitty says. "This is Mikey."

I nod.

"Mikey, this is…" he stops. "Uh… I don't think I got your name?"

"Oh! Uh, it's Mary." I stutter out.

"Mary." He smiles. "Pretty. Alright, well, Mikey, you teach her the basics and get going on your quota."

Mikey nods and Kitty leaves

"Alright. Each folder contains information about a different child. It tells you what makes them laugh, their age and name. "He starts, opening a light blue folder.

There was a picture of a young boy named Avery. He was 5 years old and he thought it was funny when you made faces. Mikey grabbed the card that was in a small slot underneath the picture. I followed him over to where the doors are secured.

"You take the card and slide it through here like this."

The machine rattled as numbers showed up on the screen. 26598401

"This number is the code of the door. It is brought up by that belt up there." He says, pointing to the rail system above us. "And the secured here, where we activate it and then we can go in and out as much as needed. Though you can usually only get one tank per door."

I nodded and watched as the door was lowered into the cuffs. Mikey grabbed a large tank from a cart nearby and hooked it up to the side of the cuff.

"Once the tank is placed, you activate the door and the performer goes inside to collect the laughter."

"Sounds easy enough." I say smiling.

He nods and hands me the card, picking up a mic and a stool, pressing the large green button on the keypad which illuminated the red light above the door. He waved and walked in, closing the door behind him. While he was gone, I decided to look through the folders. There was a pair of twins, two boys named Mike and Jeff, age 12. A young girl named Andrea, age 7 ½ with dark hair. It was the girl from yesterday. I smiled. There was one other folder, a picture of a girl about 16 named Silvia. My eyes widened. This was my cousin. I shook my head. She wouldn't recognize me if she saw me anyway. Mikey came out, grinning. He filled the tank and was ready for another door. I grabbed the twins' folder.  
" Alright. Twins Jeff and Mike, age 12." I tell him, running the card, putting it back and setting down the folder.

I quickly secure a tank to the cuff and press the button. The red light above the door glowed red.

"Very nicely done" He says before going in.

I smile and nod, getting the next ready.

They day went by quickly with Mikey finishing the day with 6 tanks filled.

I followed him to clock out and then went to the restroom. I checked my hair and the edges of my prosthetic. They were holding up well. When I walked back out Mikey and Kitty were talking to Celia.

Kitty noticed me and smiled, waving.

I walked over.

"Hey, Mary, how was your first day? Mikey says you did great." He says

I smiled.

"Good! I had fun." I reply.

"That's great. Well, we will see you tomorrow then?"

I nod and say good bye, heading to Randall's apartment.

I walk up the steps and into the door.

"I'm ba-"

He slams me up against the wall, grip strong on my neck.

I gasped.

"Where were you?" he growled.

"At the fac-tor-y..." I gasp out.

"Why were you gone so long? You could've exposed me!"

"I- got… a job…" I managed to cough out.

He let go. I coughed and sat on the floor, catching my breath.

He sat down on the couch, muttering to himself and shaking his head. I walked to the bathroom to take off my prosthetics and set them on the stand I told him to get so I could use it again. I slowly undressed and hopped in the shower. It was great seeing Kitty and Mikey again. I was going to have fun hanging out with them. I wasn't sure how living with Randall would go, though….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~1 month later~

"Bye guys!" I called to Mikey and Celia. They waved and returned the goodbye, making their way out of the factory. I made sure they were gone before heading to Sully's office.

"They gone?" he asked

I nodded, biting my lip.

He grinned and hugged me tightly.

I hugged back, hopping up on his desk.

We had gotten close in the past few weeks. We made out a couple times and talked a lot. He still didn't know who I was though.

He planted a kiss on my cheek.

"You're so beautiful." He says softly.

"Thanks…" I say, smiling.

He caresses my cheek before lightly kissing me. I close my eyes and kiss back. He was so nice to me. After we made out for a while, things got kind of hot and heavy as his hand slid up my dress. My eyes snapped open and I pulled away. He had gotten too close to the end of my prosthetic.

"Sorry… That got a little too carried away…" he said, scratching the back of his head and pulling back.

"No! No, it's fine. I just wasn't ready for that…" I said, biting my lip.

I felt awful.

"Maybe we should, uh. Get going..." he said and I nodded reluctantly.

Randall would be wondering where I was.

I grabbed my bag, gave Sully a kiss on the cheek and left his office.

Unlocking the door to Randall's place I was immediately pinned to the door in a strong grip. I gasped as his mouth bit my neck.

"What took you so long?" his gruff voice whispered in my ear as he licked the lobe.

"Sully wanted to talk to me…" I lied.

He growled and shoved me harder against the door, making me gasp. Things got really hot and heavy before he kissed me harshly and pulled away.

"Get that shit off now." He growled low.

I nodded and went to the bathroom and pulled the prosthetic off and jumped in the shower, quickly washing the glue off. I went to my room and started to get clothes when I was harshly yanked onto the bed, my towel taken from my body. He always took; never saw to it that I was satisfied. He quickly finished, biting hard into my neck that it bled, gripping my wrists till they were a dark purple. I cried out, making the lights flicker. He got up.

"That a girl." He murmured, smirking and leaving.

I sighed and got dressed, then went to the bathroom to assess the damage this time.

I had finger marks on my neck as well as bite wounds and hickeys, one wound was bleeding at a steady pace so I bandaged that, I checked my stomach, yep bruises and my legs were spotted as well. I felt sore, as always. I sighed and left the bathroom. My skin was never its normal ivory anymore.

"Come." He said.

I went to him. He yanked me on his lap and looked over my body, satisfied with his work. I had noticed by now that he had a sadistic personality disorder so this was normal when he wanted to see what he had done.

"Good. Very nice. Now get some sleep, kid." he said, smacking my ass as I walked away.

I shut my door and shook my head. I had to leave, but I couldn't. Where would I go? I'm the only human in a world full of monsters.

~Next day~

I got ready for work, putting on my prosthetic, styling my wig and getting dressed in a skirt and simple shirt. I thought Sully might like it. I walked out to the kitchen to make some coffee and get a bagel. Randall walked out of his room, looking me up and down as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning. " I said

"Morning, kid." He replied, grabbing a cup of coffee and heading to the table.

I join him, sipping my coffee and taking a bite of bagel.

"So, how's working for the little green bowling ball?" Randall asked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine; not too hard. It's actually kind of interesting."

"And how is being so close to the big blue fur ball?"

"Fine; why would I have a problem with it?" I questioned.

"I'm just wondering if you get all hot being so close to him every day. Do you fantasize about him?"

I blush under the prosthetic though he can't see, I feel like he can. Like he knew what Sully and I did yesterday…

"No?" I replied. "Why would I? He saved my life. Unlike you, he was nice to me."

"I was just doing what I needed to do to save my job." He scowled.

"I was three!" I shot back. "How could you do that to a baby?!"

He stood, eyes narrowed.

"Listen, kid, I didn't have to bring you back. I didn't have to help you out of that factory. I didn't have to let you live here either! So I suggest you shut your trap before you're out on your ass!"

He sat back down and we sat in silence for a few minutes before I stood, grabbing my bag and going to the door.

Sully was so much nicer to me… The thought fueled me with anger towards Randall. I looked back at him.

"You wouldn't kick me out. How else would you pay for this place?" I paused, knowing I was going to regret what I was about to say next. "And how would you get off? You certainly can't go out and find someone to bang. "

His head shot up and he disappeared.

Oh shit.

I reached for the door knob quickly, only to be shoved onto the floor. Randall appeared above me, his expression murderous.

"You're about to cross a line, kid." He growled. "Watch it."

He slowly got off and walked back to the table. I just laid there in shock before slowly getting up and shakily walking out.

"Morning, Mary!" Celia said happily.

"Morning" I said, smiling weakly and heading to the scare floor.

I set my bag down and went to Naomi to get my folders for today.

"Good morning Naomi." I say.

"Morning, Mary! Here you go!" she replied, handing me four folders.

"Thanks!" I say, returning to my desk and opening the first folder.

Kyle, age 10. I take out the card and slide it, grabbing a tank as the door was secured. I attach the tank and then wait for Mikey.

I look through the folders while I wait. A 15 year old girl named Alex. A 17 year old boy named Rex. And An 18 year old named Mary. Wait what?

I look over the picture and my eyes widened.

It was me…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My heart sank.

"Hey, Mary!" Kitty said.

I jumped, dropping the folder.

"Oh! H- Hey, Sully." I said, flustered as I bent to pick up the papers in my folder.

He bent down to help me and picked up the picture. Standing he stared at it. I looked up at him, standing as well and watching him nervously.

"What is it?" I ask

He shakes his head, handing the picture back.

"Nothing…just thought I…It's nothing." He says, walking away.

I bit my lip and returned the picture to the folder.

"Hey Mary!" Mickey said, grinning.

I smile.

"Hey Mikey. I got a door ready for ya. A boy named Kyle, age 10."

He nods and gathers his things before heading into the human world.

I slumped into my chair and sighed. In the end, I decided to hide the folder. Mikey finished up his other doors and was ready for a new one.

"Okay, Mary where's my next one?" he asked.

"Uh… Naomi didn't give me any more." I said.

"Really? I was supposed to have at least four." He replied, searching the desk.

"Well maybe-"

"Here it is!" Mikey said, pulling out my folder from the drawer where I hid it.

I quickly took it back.

"No! I uh, this is the wrong file." I stutter.

Mikey looked at me confused.

"What's up Mary?" he asks.

"Nothing!" I say.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kitty says, walking over to us.

"Nothing, we're fine. "I say smiling.

"She won't give me the folder. It's like she doesn't want me to use that door." Mike says.

He looks from me to Mike and sighs.

"Alright, c'mon you two." He says, leading us off the floor.

We walked to his office and sat down.

"Okay. What's up, Mary?" Sully asks "Why won't you let Mikey use this card key?"

He opens up the folder and Mikey looks at it.

"Is that…?" Mikey trails off.

Sully nods.

"Why did you keep this folder form him?" Sully asks.

"I uh…" I sigh. "Just, don't use it."

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"You'll be disappointed. Just, don't use it." I say, tearing up. "Excuse me."

I left the room, Sully and Mikey yelling behind me.

I run to the lobby and out the door, Celia calling after me, her yells adding to the other two.

I quickly make my way to Randall's and slam the door shut.

"What are you doing back?" Randall asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

I never took him for a reader… huh.

"I uh… They…They almost found out." I bit my lip.

"They… WHAT?!" Randall yelled, standing.

"Please, I'm sorry! I was trying to be careful!" I cried, bracing myself.

He grabbed me and held me up to the wall by my neck.

"Th-they don't know!" I gasped. "They h-had my fol-der! I tried… to hide i-t but Mikey found it! They got suspicious so… I-I left!"

He growled.

"I swear kid, I will KILL you. They CAN'T find out about me!"

"They won't! I promise!" I choke out.

Randall scowls and pulls my shirt off, hiking my skirt up high on my thighs.

"They better not, kid…" His voice was no longer angry, it was husky with lust.

Man… I hate it when he does this…

"Go take that shit off." He said and I obeyed.

The minute I walked out of the shower I was pinned to the wall again.

Using one pair of hands to hold my arms above my head and another to slide my shirt up; I gasped as his tongue snaked out and licked all over my neck. I whimpered and gasped. He pressed his body against mine. I fought the urges to just give in, like I usually do. He had been doing this for so long; my body had started to react to his rough behavior.

"Ah! R-Randall…" I moaned out.

He froze, looking me in the eye.

"Say it again…" he whispered gruffly in my ear. I shivered.

"Randall…."

Randall's POV

Oh holy shit, I loved when she said my name… It was the first time she had ever said it. I didn't even know she knew it. The look on her face was so sexy. She had started to accept, maybe even like the way I treated her. That only made me want her more. I bit into her neck hard and reveled in the sound of her gasps and her throaty moans. She was gorgeous without all of her fake monster shit on. I loved her soft brown hair, deep brown eyes, and her ivory skin that was marked by me. I loved it. I loved seeing all the bruises and wounds I created. So sexy…

Just then the door was flung open.

"Mary?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8Mary's POV

We both stared wide eyed at the open door as Mikey bust through, looking around the room, Sully in tow. Mikey spotted us and stood there, slack jawed.

"Randall?!" he gaped.

Sully's eyes hardened. I looked at Randall and he glared at me in return before disappearing, dropping me hard on the ground. I groaned.

"Are you okay?" Sully asked, running over.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." I reply, covering myself with my towel.

"What's your name?" Sully asked, his eyes sorrowful.

I looked at him confused when I realized I wasn't in my costume anymore.

"M-Mary…" I said biting my lip.

Confusion crossed both their faces but suddenly was wiped away and replaced with recognition.

"Boo…?" Sully whispered.

I nodded, eyes welling with tears.

They both hugged me tightly.

"What happened to you? What did Randall do?"

Sully's POV

I looked at Boo. She was 18. She looked so different. She looked like a woman. She was skinny, curvy and so pretty…but all the marks all over her. Her arms were bruised as well as her legs and her neck… her neck was the worst. It had several wounds, one of which was bleeding and fresh.

She looked up at me with a worried expression, gripping my arms tightly.

"Please…" She said. "Please don't hurt him…"

I was in complete shock.

"WHAT?!" Mikey exploded. "Don't HURT HIM?! What the hell, Mary?!"

She was ripped out of my grasp and raised to at least 4 inches off the ground. She whimpered, and gasped, wincing.

My eyes widened.

"Randall! Let her go!" I growled.

He appeared, smirking. His arms were wrapped around her waist, neck and gripped her hair.

"You heard her." He said. "You wouldn't want to upset her, would you?"

He nuzzled her neck, licking some blood from the wound.

"Please…" She gasped out. "Don't tell anyone he's here…"

"Mary, what is WRONG with you?! He's HURTING you!" Mikey exclaimed, stepping closer.

Mary cried out as Randall's hold on her neck tightened. The lights flickered slightly. Mikey froze.

"Okay, Randall. We won't tell anyone. Just, stop hurting her." I said.

Mike looked at me, astonished.

"Sully-"

Randall set her down, but kept her close.

"Randall, we need to talk to you." I said.

He considered it, and then let her go.

"Go take a shower kid; that blood is getting everywhere." He said, smirking when my jaw clenched.

She nodded and did what he said.

"What have you done to her?" Mike asked, in shock.

"Nothing. She's been very cooperative since we've been…reunited." He said smirking.

"Randall. How did you get here?" I asked.

He leaned against the wall both pairs of arms folded.

"Little Mary helped me. She was SO desperate to see you, that she does everything I tell her to." He replied, that stupid smirk still on his face.

"You disgust me." Mikey growled. "Using her the way you are. Don't you see what you're doing to her?"

His smirk grew and there was a look in his eyes that I did not like.

"Yes. I do, Wazowski." he said, leaning in towards us. "And I love every. Bit. Of. It…"

"You-"Mike started.

"No Mikey. He's just messing with your head."

Randall's smirk dropped a little.

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

His smirk vanished completely, replaced by a scowl.

"I should've been in charge of that factory. MY plan would've worked! But YOU had to get involved and get me banished! I didn't deserve that, Sullivan!" Randall yelled.

Boo came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. The blood was gone and her wound was bandaged. Randall looked her over, grinning and nodded in approval before waving his hand in a 'shooing' motion and she retreated to a bedroom. Before she shut the door though, she gave me a sad, regretful look.

"Now, I'd love it if you guys would leave. " Randall said, pushing away from the wall. "She'll be fine. I won't do anything to harm her. She'll be back to work tomorrow."

He pushed us out of the apartment.

"Thanks for being so understanding fellas. " Randall grinned. "Now… I'm going to go finish what you two so rudely interrupted. "

He shut the door as we stood there, in shock.

Randall's POV

I chuckled as those two pathetic monsters pounded on the door, yelling at me to open it. Those idiots weren't going to ruin any of my plans. I walked to Mary's room to find her on her bed in her towel, waiting for me. My smirk widened when she sat up, biting her lip. She didn't know what to do. So cute

"Stand up" I tell her

She did as told

"Did you hurt them?"

It bugged me that she cared about them but I pushed it away

"No, but I made them leave."

She nodded

I took her place on her bed and put my arms behind my head.

"Now… Take it off."

She undid the towel and it dropped to the floor. All those marks… I loved it. I looked into her eyes and was surprised to see lust, which made me smirk

"Good… now come here."

She walked over cautiously and climbed onto the bed. I grabbed her head with my lower arms and had her satisfy my problem. When I was finished, she grinned up at me.

"Damn…. You are so sexy..." I groaned.

Mary's POV

I shivered. He had never complimented me before. I grinned bigger.

He pulled me on top of him and things got even more heated and he kissed me hard.

The lights flickered and surged and finally the bulbs busted as I yelled his name.

When we finished, I cuddled up to him.

He caressed my hair.

"Mm that was great, kid" He purred. "Get some sleep."

I nodded weakly and closed my eyes, drifting off.

Randall's POV

I grinned. I hoped Sullivan heard every bit of it. I would love to see the look on that jerk's face. I stroked the kid's hair as she drifted off and then got up and took a shower. Flicking the light switch, I chuckled. She busted the lights in here too. I grabbed candles from the kitchen and headed to the bathroom again, shutting the door behind me.

Sully's POV

I heard yelling; Boo's cries and thought she was in trouble. The lights were flickering and surging overhead. I was about to break the door down when I heard her cry out Randall's name and the lights busted. That's when I realized he wasn't hurting her. What he was doing was worse. I stopped slamming my shoulder into the door and slid down it.

How could this happen…?

"Sully?" Mikey said softly.

He had come to the same conclusion as I had.

"I'll never forgive him…" I said through clinched teeth, before standing and leaving the apartment building. I turned around one last time to see Randall's grinning face in the window. I glared, clenching my fists.

Randall's POV

Seeing Sullivan so angry, so hurt; it was the icing on the cake. I chuckled and lay in my bed, soon falling asleep.


End file.
